


Cuddles 1

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [35]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Domestic, Fluff, Foodporn 'verse, Gen, Humor, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles 1

**Author's Note:**

> From my FoodPorn ‘verse. I was originally waiting to post until I finished part three but it kind of looks like that isn’t going to happen. Thanks Kira and Jen for looking this over for me.
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Inuyasha was uncomfortable and couldn’t move. He was in bed, pinned in place by two demons. They were asleep, but he was too warm and needed to wiggle. He knew from experience that he would not be able to make them budge. He wasn’t surprised though. Kouga was a notorious cuddler. If you were still long enough, he was on you. He was worse then a damn cat, in Inuyasha’s opinion. The hanyou reasoned the wolf demon’s behavior came from years of sleeping in puppy piles.

On the other hand, Inuyasha was not sure Sesshoumaru was aware of his cuddling habit, since the dog demon only did so after he fell asleep. He did ask Sesshoumaru about it once. That did not go well. Inuyasha decided not to complain about it. No one would believe him anyway.


End file.
